Batman and Superman the odd couple
by melon69lady
Summary: Batman and Superman struggle with the ups and downs of married life


Wrning, dis contains yaoi boi on boi luv so if u dnt lyk it den dnt reed it ok. NO FLAMES PLZ! Dis is ma frist eva fanfic so plz tell me wat u tinks!

Also I wanna say thanxz 2 ma bf, for suporying me throu my pashion 4 writin! 3 u bae

Im a mazziv nurd n luv comixs sothis story is about batmn and superman if thy wer a cuple.

Supersman had just flwn in throub the window aftrs a hrds dai doing his job, sving the wrlds. He ws abouts to showts "hunni Im home" when he saws the mess the manshion waz in. He scowlds, unhappy.

"Btman!" He yelled in his supper lowd sxc voice.

Sown e nugh Batman wlked into the rum, hiz blk cap flooting owt behind him lyk a batz wing (Get it, becos he'z the batman).

"Wut?" He sayz lazily.

"Butman, u sayd u wud cleanz up wile I waz at wrkz, but u ddnt!" Supz rawed angrililiy. Batzman frwned evens hardr.

"Y shud I do az u sai?" He demandered hauughtiluy.

"Becos we r az cuple! We cnt mayk dis wrk, if u dnt pull ur wait ond de house!" superssman wurned.

"I dontez evn beleeve u caar abut ths relationsheeps!" buteman sudenoly yellds wiv furry. Supz waz atakeins bak by dis cumments. He feylts the tears beginins to forrmz in his eyez.

"Y wud u tinkz dis, bateman?" Supz askdsx uupset.

"I no U CHEETESD ON ME WIV LEX LOOTHR!" Batmun ylld trs rowling dwn his chiks frm undr hiz mask. Supzermn luked horryfyd. He tuk a stp bk frm batman shakin hiz hed.

"WHo… Who tlsd u!" Supz askd scrd.

"The Jokr tlds me! He sawz u dnt at thd bar togeser, kizzing! How cud u supz? How cud u! I trustd u, I lv beyrayd me!" batmun yells. He then turnd on hes feets and covrd hiz fayc wiv his bat glvd arms n rund frm the ruum.

LATRS THATZ EVNINING!

"baman?" Supz whizprd as he entrd baemans rowm. Batman waz layd acroos hiz bed sobbin gntly intos the squirraal grl bedcvrs (batmanz lyks 2 red Marrvel in hiz sparz tym)

"Bayt men im sori, it waz juzt da 1 tym." Supz spok gntly as he flu into da rum.

"Iyd stopperd Leyx frm destryin da hole wrld n he azkd fr 1 layst drnk b4 he wntz 2 pryson 4evas n evas (U getz a looooooooong pryson setanse 4 tryin 2 destryz da wrld!1111)"

"Bt… buut thaty doesn5t mens u hav tu mayk outz wis him!" Buttman cryd hrd.

"No, Plz baytman! It woz nt lyk dat! He kisseered me! I puyoshd him away! Jkr iz lyinz 2 u!" Supz excalaymd. Battman snifffelwd

"Y wud he dos tht!" Battmun ayskd

"Beco he ur enenomie! He wans 2 maek u week so he can defeetz u!" Supz tld him, movn fuuthr intoz da womb. Battman shuk his hed.

"I dones beleev u u bgz fat liier!" He showted

"Batman! U suckz! Y u been a ful!" Supz strtd 2 get ngry.

"Becos ur a poop!"

"Bayt mun, u dnt evn hz da pwrs! Hwz cn u evn sayz I suuck? I haz lasr eyz! I cn turnz bk tym becos I cn fliyz so fst. Im suprz fast n strng. U haz NO POweEr!" Supermnz lst hiz tmpr and yealed thez insltsa at his bf. He insantlyt regreytd hiz wrds n baymtan criyed hrder thn b4.

"Luk, Im sori, I dnt men dat. U jus dryv me cryz, dats all. I wud nvrs cheyat on u. I lv u baytman. Leckz iz in pyson noi, he cnt tri n get in de way agn. U r specal n evn mr so, becos u protect got ham ceety n kik al of dee bad giys ass wivoot pwrs." Supz sais. Batman luykd up frm hiz bed wiv watery eyz.

"u…u realys mens thart?" he ayskd snifflyieingly.

"Ofcurs. U r my nly onz n I wud nvr waynts ny1nz but u," supz whyspred aprochin da bed.

"N I luv u supz,"baytmn smyld. Supz reeychd the bed n lents dwn, hiz faec leennin in to baytmnsa. He kiysd batmn on da lipz. Baytmen fort hiz lips wr warm n soyf and he siyd into it. He rn his hnds up supz arm, taekin a hndful of hiz cayp and usin it to puyl supz dwn onto eth bed.

WRNING! DIS IZ WEHYR THE SX STRTS! LEMONZ R DA BEYST!

Batmn frcd his tong into suprz mowth njying the tayst of the kryptonman. Supz mownd in enjymnt. In 1 qwick movment he piynd baytmn undr hm.

"I m gna shw u howz sri I am!" Supz diclrd b4 mvn dwn baytmn body, pulin awy hiz batmn sut. Son he waz wryin nufin aprt frm hiz mysk. Supz examind hiz lvrs peynis wiv affectiyon in hes iy.

"U r soooo BIG baytmn!" supz murmerres taykin hiz big coc into his moth. Baytmn mooaned loowdlee!

"Ys YS! SUPZ!" He yellered as his lipz caareessed his paninis. He suyk hrdr. Son baytmn wz rchin his byk as he reched clymax! Supz drnk hungrrly njyin the tayst of humn cum. Batemn lukered in 2 supersmn eye n sayd sxcily

"Now it iz ur trn 4 pleasur taiwn" Supz eegrli undreysd in a secnd at batemns wrds. He stod b4 hiz lvr prodli n nacked, hiz peyunus stndin 2 attension. Baytmn dnt hesertait and tuk the lng feshy sharft into his mowth. Supz grond as batmn proceedered to gv him da blwjob. Soon he cam n baytmn swolowered it dwn lyk a hungry jakelop who hd nt bin fed 4 munths.

Supz leeftrd baytmn off da flr and beynt him ova da bed.

"I am nt nerly dn wiv u yet." Supz whysprd into baytsmn eer. He entrd baytmn, strtchin him wyd to accomodayt his girf n lenght. Son they wr pumpkkinh hrd n fayst. Supz reechd rond n beegan tuygin on baytmen pininis.

Son dey cm togevr, but nt b4 syin I LUV U 2 eech ovr. Supz cm insyd batymn n baytm n sprayd his juyc al ova hiz squirral gurl bed sheets.

Dey siyed n colllapersd on 2 da cum soakerd sheets. Dey held eech over in eech oveths armz as dey feylt hapi. Dey wr jst drftn off 2 sleepz when….DA JOKR SMSHERED INTO DA RUUM! "NO! BAYTMN! I TLD U HE CHEETRD BECOS I LUV U! PLZ BE MY BF!"

2 B contiyued…

Whyt did u gus think? I no baytmn n supz wudnt gets togevr in reel lyf, but it maeks fr a pritty gd stry! I wiyl rite anova chaptr son… BAYTMNS CHOYC!


End file.
